The Aftermath chapter1
by Scoobs
Summary: Taking place millenia before the movies, a Jedi Knight encounters a dark spirit.


This is the 1st chapter of a story I wrote for a different look at the Jedi, it takes place before EP1. I have no idea how to make it into paragraphs cause' i'm new at this, so if you can help email me The Aftermath Chapter1 He heard the snap hiss of a lightsaber. He looked around the corner of the hallway and saw the faint red glow of the other's weapon. He could hear the footsteps on the metal flooring, as the enemy neared, he himself ignited his lightsaber with a snap hiss and a yellow glow. Jedi Knight Marcus Maith awaited his destiny with the unknown evil that lurked around the corner. A tall man dressed in black came around the corner with his glowing red lightsaber, he stopped and removed his black cloak revealing a man clothed in black and a crew cut of brown hair. The man spoke, "Ah, weak Jedi. You will not live long." Marcus removed his own cloak, "You do not know how wrong you are in choosing the dark path, please, come to the light." "The light. Ha! There is nothing there but death, and death is what you will get." With a quick twirl of the lightsaber the dark Jedi attempted to slash his way through Marcus. Marcus then side stepped and parried. The other blocked and jumped to head height of Marcus's head. Marcus quickly dropped to one knee ducking under the dark Jedi's kick. When the man landed with a clank to the floor, Marcus swept and took the man's feet right out from under him. The other fell hard against the durasteel. With a Force push, Marcus kept the man off his feet and on his back. "Please, come to the light, there is life, whereas the dark fuels from anger and despair. It is the only way. You will die if you stay with the dark." "The dark is my family, I will never turn, I would rather die." "You choose your own fate, a fate that could have changed, but now you have given into your hate, that decision has cost you your life and your chance to be one with the force, not your anger." With that said, Marcus took his lightsaber and sliced through the mans chest, he screamed in pain then died. His body lay limp on the stone flooring, blood pouring out of his chest wound. Then the body vanished with only a puddle of blood. Marcus just stared until his mind was interrupted by a scream that followed down the corridor getting louder as if it were moving. Looking up Marcus saw the back of a man. The man was wearing Jedi articles and was incoming fast. Marcus had no time to think and dropped to his stomach just missing a blow from the flying Jedi. The other Jedi hit hard against the wall on a corner of the corridor. He fell to the ground not moving. Marcus knew he was dead, he could not feel a presence inside the body. Then without warning a dark robed figure flew at Marcus, the figures robe draped it's body covering all features from it's face and body, it didn't seem to have a body. Marcus raised his still ignited lightsaber in defense, the figure stopped before him and landed on it's feet. The figure now appeared to be a black robe floating in mid-air with an invisible body inside. Until the darkness inside the robe rippled into the image of a man with long black hair, and the symbol of the Sith on his forehead. The man spoke in a deep voice of evil, "Do not test me like your fellow Jedi did before, come to the dark and find a family of many. Whereas the Jedi bring death trying to protect the galaxy." Marcus extinguished his lightsaber with a dissipating hiss. Eyes wide in wonderment he stood looking into the man. He felt no life, only death, no peace, but destruction. This dark man would be his death if he joined. He opened his mouth to speak, "Who… who are you?" The man's image reverberated as if thinking, "I am the dark-side, I can control all. Creatures are my clay, I mold them into what I see fit. You too are my clay, I can mold you into the best, the greatest Sith Lord in the many millennia to come." Marcus's face looked in awe. "How can you claim such things? You are nothing but a… a spirit!" "That may be so, but I am ever more powerful than any Jedi living now. I will rule the galaxy, and no pitiful Jedi will stop me." "You are wrong, I will stop you. With everything I have inside me, you must have some good within, or else you would have died long ago." "Died? Ha! I am the best of the Dark Jedi to ever be" The Dark Jedi then vanished before Marcus' eyes. Marcus then left the temple to see many of the Jedi and Sith lightsabers left by their creators. He quickly walked to the cargo ship in which he and the other Jedi arrived. He was the only left, along with the spirit. He then powered up the ship and left the massacred world of Yavin 4.


End file.
